second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
David Castillo
David Castillo Salinas (December, 14 2079 – December 27, 2138) was a lawyer, politician, and soldier from the U.S. state of Nevada, and the President of the United States of Aztlan during the Second American Civil War . He represented the state in the Senate and became the 67th and only member of the Mexicano Libres Party to serve as Vice President of the United States, serving from 2129 to 2132. At the outbreak of the Second American Civil War, Castillo returned to his home in Carson City where he was declared President of the Aztlan. He took personal charge of Aztlan's war plans but was unable to find a strategy to defeat the more populous and wealthy Union. His greatest success as President was in his diplomatic efforts to gain recognition from Mexico and Poland. However at home his administration failed to repair the collapsing economy of the Southwest, forcing his government to lower interest rates and devalue the Aztlan Peso to cover the war's expenses, leading to hyperinflation. This failing state had caused some chain of events that resulted in Aztlan being later annexed into Mexico. David Castillo later sought shelter in Mexico City when the United States of America had successfully invaded and occupied Aztlan. He was later killed during the Third Mexican-American War during a food shortage crisis. His body was later identified to have been beaten to death and it was discovered by investigators that he had been unfortunate enough to stumble upon a group of rioters. Early life and career 'Military career' Castillo attended the United States Space Force Academy at Colorado Springs in 2096. He was routinely investigated because of his father Vicente's history of activism and vocal opposition to the Second Mexican-American war. Following graduation, Second Lieutenant Castillo was assigned to the 2nd Space Wing and was stationed at Vandenberg Space Force Base in California. In June 2099, Castillo returned to Nevada on furlough, having had no leave since he first arrived at Vandenberg. He was still in Nevada during the Guardiola Incident but returned to Vandenberg in September. At the conclusion of the conflict, he was assigned to escort the remaining Planetary Guard fleet to Luna and relieve them in anticipation of the invasion of the MU to rout out the remaining Guardiolas on Earth. Castillo made an effort to treat the colonial fighters with respect, but was met with contempt from bitter colonials who blamed Earth for the war. 'Legislative career' Castillo remained a Space Force reservist after leaving active duty and used his record of national service and connection to his home community in Nevada to propel his status as a centrist member of the MLP. During his time in the House, Castillo continued to regularly respond to reserve duty, forgoing deferments that he easily could have secured as an active member of the Legislature. Castillo's military service was often criticized by members of the Union Party, as he was never actually called to serve in any capacity that could see combat, and opposed sending Space Forces to aid colonial Planetary Guard forces against the Belt Pirates. In 2111, Castillo volunteered to join a colonial Planetary Guard contingent aboard the USPGS Shield of Stanford serving along with three Resident Commissioners from the Martian and Lunar colonies, including Lionel Halvidar. The ship was diverted for one week of combat with the belt pirates in which Castillo saw the first incident of live fire combat of his military career. Castillo's return from service during the Belt Pirate Wars as a sitting member of the US House of Representatives launched him to national prominence and was instrumental in securing the Senate Seat in Nevada during the 2118 elections. Vice Presidency Presidential campaign of 2132 President of the United States of Aztlan Believing secession and civil war to now be inevitable, Castillo returned to Nevada in the hopes of seeing that his home state leave the Union as orderly as possible to prevent unnecessary loss of life. On December 2, 2132, a constitutional convention met at Santa Fe, New Mexico and considered Castillo and Cesar Anaya of California as a possible president. Castillo, who had widespread support from all four of the seceding states, easily won. He was seen as, "More legitimate a President than the monster that was elected," as elected provisional President of Aztlan by acclamation. He was inaugurated on January 20, 2133 while Nevada was still technically a state in the Union (the vote for secession had taken place on January 3rd, but a transitional period was provided for at Castillo's urging). He chose former Texas Governor, Ruiz Stavole as his Vice President. Castillo was the first choice because he had won 90% of the vote in seceding states, and was the most respected member of the MLP among the general public. He recalled after hearing the news of his election that he felt he was being "sentenced to fulfill a role he had never wanted."